chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cheng Hsing Students
To check; current opinion now is that Wood Man has only one son, and that he is the same character as Fake Ah Pao, right? Or am I confused? Depends if you want to learn we're still subscribing to the "stick=Wood Man's son" theory. There's two or three students with sticks, but I thought we'd settled on the one who beats Ah Pao after the sword was real as the one.A c e 13:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. At first I was all up for the Stick = Wood Man's Son. But that's just adding to more confusion, Here's how it seems to have worked out so far. 1. We see weird "stick student" during the Pillow scene, we decide he is Wood Man's Son. 2. We realise that the student that attacks Ah Pao after Special Student also uses a stick, therefore we decide the two of them are Brothers. 3. We decide that the first student that gets up to leave when Cheng Hsing dispands the school is 'Fake Ah Pao'. 4. We realise that the original 'stick student' during the pillow scene is in fact Shovelling (rice), therefore now there's only one Wood Man son, the one that fought Ah Pao. 5. We also realise that the first student to get up and leave IS Wood Man's (now only) son, therefore meaning Fake Ah Pao is someone else. 6. We see a random student standing behind Moley in one scene who also uses a stick, but by this time we don't give a fuck and are happy to accept that Wood Man only has one son now. FINAL CONCLUSION. Student with stick that beats Ah Pao is now Wood Man's only son. We still haven't decided discovered which one is Fake Ah Pao yet, we only know that he is curretnly present in the Cheng Hsing School. Extra theory: Any other student seen with a pole or stick in Cheng Hsing School is a disciple of Wood Man's son, as Wood Man's Son is still the master of the pole (fnar fnar). Fake Ah Pao might be the one holding Ah Pao in this scene. And you can See Wood Man's Son in the distance behind him. (Wood Man's son has a slight bit of a tache by the looks of it) http://chessboxing.wikia.com/wiki/File:SPEDITION2.jpg Of course, I'll have to check to see if that's GFK's son or not before we decide if that's Fake Ah Pao. In which case, we'll have to see if Fake Ah Pao and GFK's Son are always the gate-guards of Cheng Hsing School. I also told Neil that when he gets better at CGI we should recreate this scene with Ah Pao walking into Cheng Hsing School. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NY0XHdcMyY -MIKE (forgot to log in..fuck) Also, where the hell did Lao Lu come from? Not objecting since I believe every character should get a name eventually but just curious if we've suddenly discovered a new book of names or Joseph Kuo's diary or something. "Lao Lu" came from careful study of the scene where Ah Pao demonstrates his skills - listen to Moley just before TAFKASS appears. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gewnwiqcyx8#t=3m57s There's still something new every time you watch! A c e 21:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Holy fucking shit. Good job. This is one small step towards finding out the real names of the others, so that we can talk about TAFKA Side Parting and TAFKA Michael Dodd Actually I think Dodd should stay as Dodd, maybe we can find a Chinese version of the name? -mike What the fuck is TAFKASS? Have I been asleep for a week or something?Thomas.fisk 07:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) TAFKASS. 'T'he 'A'rtist 'F'ormerly 'K'nown 'A's 'S'pecial 'S'tudent. Not like there's another new character that's suddenly turned up. BTW, what do we reckon Ah Whow's Rice Eating Speed is (in Bowls per minute)? I'm trying to think of a good number for the Top Trumps that isn't too ridiculous. How fast can he eat rice. Five seconds to clear a bowl? Two seconds? Ten Seconds? And what would the slowest be (which would be the Loyal hens), who would probably take about an hour to peck through a whole bowl of rice...